


Put your hands all over me

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to open her eyes, for opening them, could mean that<br/>she would have discovered who the man at her back was,and she coulnd't allow<br/>it. she rather prefer living with a fantasy, then seeing the end of those<br/>wicked things she was at the receiving end of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Put your hands all over me

The surface pressed against her naked front was smooth and almost cold, maybe glass or a mirror, but Lisbon couldn’t say for sure. For knowing it, she should have opened her eyes and she just couldn’t do it, not when it could mean the end of those sinfully, heavenly wicked things she was at the receiving end of. 

Big, callous, and she supposed, male, hands were exploring her body from behind, his left was cupping alternatively her breasts, pinching the nipples between two fingers, while the right was busy pleasuring her, two digits penetrating and moving inside her tight, hot, slick channel while pressing on her clit with the whole heel of the hand, sending her through a myriad of minor aftershocks; his lips were busy leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses on her scapula while grunting, nuzzling her shoulder and tickling her neck with his soft hair. She kept her balance gripping his for his biceps, strong, hard, silky, sticky with sweat.

He was naked as well, and she could feel against her rear the huge, hard evidence of his desire, the slick tears of pre-cum from his cock, leaving a sticky, wet trail on her body.

She didn’t know who he may be, didn’t have any idea. For knowing it, she should have opened her eyes and she just couldn’t do it, not when it could mean the end of those sinfully, heavenly wicked things she was at the receiving end of, not when he could disappear as soon as he did so. 

“Open your eyes” he breathed in her ear, biting her lobe, and she did so with a gasp, even only for the shock, the surprise, for she knew that voice, she knew it very well. She had hoped it was him, bit hadn’t been able to full embrace it, couldn’t bring herself to believe in such a possibility, not until now, at least.

She knew him.

She looked in awe at their reflections in what she discovered being a mirror, Jane’s still grinning lips busy kissing her, his left hand roaming over her naked form, the skilled fingers from his right working on bringing her to an orgasm she could already feeling approaching on the tip of her tongue. 

He kept kissing her neck, shoulders and back while his fingers increased their tempo, their rhythm turning from gently arousing into what was the equivalent of a quick harsh fuck. 

“God, Lisbon, you are so wet for me, I can feel it, your arousal, sticking your thighs, all for me, just for me…”

It was true, but she could feel she wasn’t the only one moved beyond reason by their dirty, erotic game. His kisses, like his words as well, were broken up by harsh pants of hot breath against the tender skin of her neck, and he was grinding his pelvis against her in time with the movement of his fingers, and his cock, still oozing pre-come from the tiny slit on top of it, was getting even bigger, harder, silky, satiny, pink skin, dark for an arousal so strong he wasn’t sure he could actually survive it, over molted steel. 

She felt his weight on her, pushing her slightly downward, and suddenly her ass was up in the air, legs parted furthermore by one if his knees her sex exposed to him from behind, while eyes were glued to his reflection, standing tall, proud and erectat her back, just like a certain prominent part of his anatomy she was already loving with a passion.

He smiled, and entered her to the hilt from behind in one move, never stoppingto pleasure her with his fingers,and the moment he did, so, she stopped breathing, her heart was beating no more, all blood moved to her ears, for he filled her so completely, was so huger than she expected, that Jane’s cock turned into the center of her whole universe, only him existed, slamming inside and out of her tight channel, screaming on top of his lugs for his ecstasy, his burning desire for her finally finding retribution, everything just fueling her pleasure furthermore, bringing her closer and closer to an orgasmshe could already feel approaching, already know she couldn’t survive, to, couldn’t have enough of. 

He went at it harsh and fast, restless, right from the start, his hips slamming against her rear with a wet, sweating sound, his cock in and out, fighting the sucking motion of her womb, desperately trying to keep him in, but he won, kept the in and out movement, kept slamming against his own thrusting fingers every time he did so, until he felt her insides contracting around him, the body stopping dead and then convulsing in aftershock after aftershock, Lisbon screaming on top of her lugs while her juices covered his hand, his cock, her nipples as hard as steel under his fingertips, her yes shout, and Jane kept fucking her for everything he was worth, like a wild animal, like a beast in heat asked to give in everything he had under the pale rays of the moonlight. His balls slapped against her buttocks one more time, then he suddenly stopped to move altogether, but his ejaculation was so strong and mighty she could feel the spout of his seed inside her, and the sensation was so beautiful, so strong, that she kept coming and coming. 

With heavy, dreamy eyes, standing fully like him as well, she looked at them in the mirror,as Jane left her heat, panting, his cock soft but still huge nevertheless, releasing her from his hands as well, taking a couple of steps back to look at her better.

She grinned-Jane had come so much, and she had already been so filled, that their juices were everywhere, running in tick, sticky rivulets over her rear, her thighs, her legs…. Panting, she started pleasuring herself, spreading his come on her whole body, frequently licking the stuff from her hand, and it was such an erotic sight, made even kinkier by the fact that Jane was looking at her while she did so, that she come once again, and when she did, her body still convulsing, her throat horse for all the screaming, he stole her hand, the one that had been in her pussy, and greedily, grunting, her sucked and licked her fingers like it was nourishment for a starving man. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you for real, my love…” he breathed while kissing her neck. 

She couldn’t understand what he meant. 


	2. 2

_ “I can’t wait to fuck you for real, my love….” He breathed while kissing her neck. _

_ She couldn’t understand what he meant. _

With a gasp, she opened her eyes, finding herself in the passenger seat of Jane’s car, late at night. She blushed, embarrassed, because of the wet dream about the man, had in said man’s company, and got worried. Had she been loud? Did she moan, say his name, plead him to fuck her, to let her drink his come while she swallowed his cock to the whole? 

She tensed, both for the fear and because she could still feel her arousal, the wetness, the need burning inside her core…. It wasn’t only that she wanted to come, she needed to come, desperately. She would have loved to finger herself there, or ask Jane to do it for her….or her vibrator, she would have loved have her vibrator….or maybe… she remembered a whispered, giggling kinky conversation she and Grace had at yoga, when the redhead had admitted that, after years and years of practice, she had learn to silently go into orgasm just squeezing the right muscles, without any actual touch. Why didn’t she ask more about it? 

“What kind of vegetables do you eat, Lisbon? Or is it maybe the fruit? I bet it’s the strawberries…” he asked her, grinning, while carefully checking the road ahead of them; she didn’t answer, merely looked at him quizzically. “I’m asking you because the smell of your arousal is simply…mind-blowing, and like I’ve ever smelled before, strong and filling and yet sweet enough. I bet that man get crazy when they taste you on their tongues, woman…”

He grinned, and grinned and grinned some more, and Lisbon didn’t know if looking at him like he had horns like some kind of devil made flesh, or around herself, just to make sure she wasn’t on some TV-shows such as “PUNKED” or “Candid Camera”…. 

Or maybe, just maybe, the dream wasn’t over yet. Yep, she bet that was the answer. She remembered the drama club back at school, with the meta-theatre, the show inside the show. It had to be just like that. A meta-dream, a dream inside another dream…well, a wet dream inside another wet dream, if she wasn’t mistaken. 

She smiled lazily, almost glad, happy and satisfied with her realization, but she did not to answer his question, and when she turned to see Jane, though, the aroused and grinning man was no more, instead, in his place, stood an annoyed and angry brute… who was even hotter than the other Jane. 

They stood in silence, until he took an old road, not too big, almost secluded, just to come to a sudden halt just before a cliff, close to the edge; he exited the car, slamming the door shout with a crushing sound, taking a couple of steps ahead and as many back, and he kept doing so until she joined him, frantically calling after him, confused and a bit in panic, the roaring of the waves of the ocean under them in her ears, the lights of the Citroen the only thing illuminated their path. Besides that…. Quiet, an d no one around. 

“You know, I almost can’t believe you! You are the one always telling me that I have to accept that there are people who care about me, and you can’t do it? Instead of accepting that I care about you, that I want you, you prefer to think that is just a dream or put it under the carpet? I’m here, Lisbon! He is gone and I am still here! Why can’t you accept it? Why do I have to be big and bad to convince you that it’s the truth?!” he screamed, roaring like an attacking lion, throwing himself at her, going, though, not at her throat but her lips, devouring them, not allowing her to take the lead, dominance, the chance to establish the rhythm. 

He backed her up until her legs didn’t hit the front of his car, and Lisbon found herself with her back against the cold metal of the hood of his car, Jane pressed against her, still kissing her, more lazilyand his arousal…. She could feel his cock, hard and huge, behind the cotton of his tailored pants, pressed against her body, making her feel dizzy and light-headed with desire. 

“He is gone, Teresa. I’m free. Free to live. Free to love you… why don’t you want to accept it? Why don’t you want me back?” he moaned between open-mouthed kisses on her neck, between a trail of hickeys that he lovely licked with his idle tongue.

She stopped him, cupped his face to look at him better and stare at the man before her eyes; he gulped and her eyes turned teary when she saw the true passion, the real love in his ones; she brought his lips back to hers, and kissed him; it was all the encouragement he needed, and with renewed lust and passion, aware of what was in the back of his car, he showed no care, no mercy for her clothes, while, grinning mischievously and maliciously, Lisbon did the same, starting by removing his belt. 

Soon, they were both stark naked against the cold pale blue metal of the car. 

She leaned against the hood of the car like a kitty, legs wide open, her wet, glistering sex on display for him, all the whole staring at Jane, hands on his kidneys, hips pushed forwards to put his erection on better display for her; he licked his lips as she bit her own, his eyes focused on her breast, full, rounded, slightly bigger than the rest of her body but not disproportioned, and that thigh hole, her small opening, shapely, already creaming with her juices for him… 

“Seeing something you like, Mr. Jane?” 

“I’d ask you the same thing, agent Lisbon, but I don’t see the need, as the evidence is all over you…” he got closer and closer, he caged her with his form, his left close to her head, flush against the metal, while his right skimmed over her naked body, following his own words, making her shiver with need and desire, making the hunger stronger, the need to come even bigger. “Look at yourself, Teresa…. Cheeks flushed, lips full because of my kisses, hard nipples standing erect even if I haven’t touched you there yet, trembling stomach and wet core… so, so wet, and your arousal….you are wet to your knees, Teresa, such a little dirty girl…. Mmm, I wonder if you taste as deliciously as you smell…” he went on his knees, grinning, ready to tongue-fuck her into craziness with his skilled mouth, but Lisbon took an handful of curls and made their lips collide once again, her legs around him, crossed ankles at his back, pushing his hips against her own, his hard on in direct contact with her wet pussy, trembling with glisteringjuices. 

“You are going to fuck me with your cock, Jane, and you are going to do it right here right now.” she ordered gritting her teeth, with a tone that wanted to make it clear that she was boss in the sheets, a sexy dominatrix, a mistress clad not in leather but in her birthday suite. 

He just grinned and smiled more than satisfied, and pushed into her to the hilt in one swift move, backing Lisbon up in the car furthermore. He pumped wildly into her, short but hard and quick strokes against her most sensitive part, and as soon as his mouth found an hard nipple, he bit it, and sucked it keeping the aroused flesh between his teeth, sending her immediately in multiple orgasm, her cries reverberating into the night, lost under the onslaught of the stormy sea; while Lisbon cried out sordid pleas, to Jane, it was like her core didn’t want to allow him to stop pumping, never allowing him to leave as it kept clenching around his massive shaft.

He pushed her into the car, hands on her hips to keep her steady, such a strong hold that he was already foretasting the incoming bruises; she started finger herself to increase her own pleasure, lazily, but he didn’t say a word; actually, he liked it as well, it was erotic that she was touching his cock when he slammed into her with both her walls and fingers… why wasn’t he recording it? He should have thought about it, and if their vigor and dirtiness were indicators of any kind, it was that they were better than porn-stars at fucking. There were so many kinky things he couldn’t wait to try with her! he would have loved making a porn movie with her, and then look at it, together, every time they were screwing each other….

Just the come made his cock stir, and he come inside her, triggering yet another orgasm in Teresa; he pulled out of the suction of her clenching hole, and giving himself an hard and vigorous hand-job right before her eyes, pumping his huge cock with an hard but steady rhythm, he come some more on her skin, looking at her, amazed, spattering it everywhere, frequently licking the stuff from her hands. 

He collapsed against the hood of the car, spent, at her side, nuzzling her neck and kissing her shoulder, the mere contact with her naked form awakened yet again the beast in him, bringing his cook out of retirement in record time, his length stirring back to life, filled with boiling, hot blood for his mistress, and he immediately put it on display for her. 

“You know, Agent Lisbon, Mr. Cock here feels very lonely and neglected…and, as an agent of the law, I think you should help him out. Also because, otherwise, I’ll have to take care of him myself…” 


	3. 3

_ “You know, Agent Lisbon, Mr. Cock here feels very lonely and neglected…and, as an agent of the law, I think you should help him out. Also because, otherwise, I’ll have to take care of him myself…” _

She bit his lower lip while simultaneously feeling for his reinvigorating hard-on, barely skimming over it with her index finger; Jane shuddered, both for the pleasure and a sinful fantasy, Lisbon posing as a 50-divas, Ava Gardner, maybe, pale skin, dark long hair, arranged in curls, bloody red lips, dressed in a dark (Black? Green?) Jessica Rabbit-like gown , with long, pointed nails, polished, scratching the skin of his engorged manhood while skimming over it. 

“God, now I know why I couldn’t wait to fuck you for real, love…I knew that it would be…. Amazing.” He settled for this word, lacking for anything better, almost lacking completely any speech ability, actually, and while she went on her knees, she kept eyeing him quizzically and amused, wondering what he could mean, why and how he was referring to the last sentence of her wet dream; she grinned, though, already knowing how to get to know it, already foretasting her victory – a victory that, right now, looked like a glistering tear of pre-cum on his engorged cock. 

She kissed his hard-on, his whole length, with sweetness and almost reverence, looking at him, his eyes closed, already panting, his hands stuck on the cold pale blue metal of his car. 

Pouting, she liked its head, the tip of her tongue in the slit, getting as much of her ambrosia as she could, and took his hands in her own, guiding them to her hair, encouraging him to move her head up and down, to set a rhythm, an hard rhythm.

She opened her mouth, allowing his glistering length to slide in her, taking his enormous dick as deeply as she could, gladly listening to his gasps as the tip hit the back of her throat, his grip on her dark hair strongly setting an hard, quick rhythm, thrusting against her face, and she sucked, hollowing her cheeks for the force of it, her tongue playing dirty games against the engorged skin, going up and down, up and down, but never, ever, releasing him fully, her lips thigh around his growing, lengthening cock,just like her pussy had been mere minutes before…. She liked it so much, liked so much giving head to this man in particular, that her clit was throbbing, pulsating, close to orgasm even if he wasn’t touching her, nor her herself, but she couldn’t… she had to concentrate on him, on his cock in her throat, because he couldn’t know. 

Men assumed that when women gave them head, they were the ones in control, but it couldn’t be more false. She decided if and when doing it, she allowed them to establish the rhythm,she decided if and when they could come down her throat, on her, or it they were getting sucked just to make it harder, to make them hornier; the power was hers, and now… now she decided the fun needed to be stopped, at least for a short while, at least until she wasn’t being given her answers. 

She took his wrists and moved them away from her head, all the way freeing his cock from the tight confines of her mouth, still on her knees, she pouted, still dying to have that hard cock back in her mouth, so hard and big it was touching his taunt stomach.

He grunted like a disappointed child, and went, on instinct, to jerk off on his own to relieve the tension, but she stopped him, his fingertips just millimeters from his objective. “Teresa, please, it’s so hard it hurts….I need to come…. Let me come….”

She smiled, proud. That was the power she was talking about. “Oh, you will, but first I need to know what you meant, when you said that you told me that fucking me for real would be amazing and you couldn’t wait to do it.” She skimmed over his hyper-sensitive cock with a nail, just to underline her words, and actions, better.

“you… talk in your sleep… you… said my name…. and told me…. to fuck you… and you were… moaning… andscreaming…. And I could…. Smell your arousal….and you kept…. Asking me… to…. To make you come….”

“And did you like it? Did it make you hard, hot, bothered?” he asked with intent, malicious, keeping touching, barely, his hard-on.

He nodded. “I got… so hard…. I just… wanted to climb… on top on you…and ride you…. And fuck you… like… you’ve never….. been fucked…. Before….and…ruin… any other man… for you… if you… didn’t get… addicted to me… first.” He lazily opened his eyes and looked at her, pouting on her knees, feeling for his erection. “Please, Teresa… my cock is dying to come…”

Without replying, gifting him for his honesty and his magnificent dirty thoughts, she took him in her mouth without preambles, and sucked, sliding her lips up and down, her tongue circling the length, looking, grinning, at him, slapping his hands against the car, screaming, and begging her to let him come. 

Until he did. 

She drunk him like mad until she did it lazily, swallowing the hot cream with exquisite moans; when she released him, he was soft, and she climbed back on top of the car, cuddling to him, tenderly nuzzling his neck. 

“Would you define me a pervert if I asked you to suck me dry at least once more before the day was over? I think that this particular form of stress relief would miracles for my already uncanny mentalist abilities…”

She giggled. “Well, Mister, even if I’m not going to consider you a pervert,since having your cum down my throat is, using your words, amazing, I don’t think that constantly thinking about your cock could do me such a great good during a case…. So, from now on, every time you’ll solve a case, you’ll be allowed to fuck me. otherwise….”

She grinned, and, stark naked, she was moving to retrieve her overnight bag in the back of his car, when his hand caught her wrist; quizzically, she turned to look at him with intense curiosity and, a glint of amusement. He was grinning while skimming over her pulse with his thumb , and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was planning, what may go on; considering the two orgasms of his and the enormous quantity of seed he had spent in and on her, there was for sure no way he was already hard again, right?

“Teresa, Teresa, Teresa, what do you think you are doing?”

“Jane, I told you: you can fuck me, but not when we are working on a case! I just made a tiny exception because I desperately needed to come, and getting half naked and finger myself in front of you without allowing you to spill the seed of that hard cock of yours seemed terribly unfair.”

“yes, but, you see, Teresa, that’s exactly the point.. you see, you are a law-enforcement Catholic.” He said grinning into that annoying know it all manner of his, a manner that, strangely, wasn’t as annoying as usual,but did nothing that turn her on further more; new wetness invaded her pussy, and before moving further on with his speech, he inhaled the scent of her arousal, at closed eyes. “as a cop, you like technicalities, and as a catholic, you believe into repaying the good deeds.”

“Jane….” she half-moaned his name as opened the door of his car, making her seat so her feet were touching the soil; he knelt right before her, opening her wide, nuzzling her groin. “Jane…” she repeated, trembling with voice and body.

“You said no fucking on a case. Fucking involves a cock, and now I’m going to _tongue_ fucking you. And it’s only right- you gave me head, after all. I have to repay you in equal measure, don’t you think?”

Lisbon gasped at the first contact of his mouth on her pussy, not because she had never received before that particular kind of oral attention from a lover, but because those things he was doing to her? she had never been… French kissed before on those lips, no man had ever done it, but Jane… Jane, with that talented tongue, could do everything. He was really skilled, an expert, but it probably was second nature for him; he red her actions, red her desires, and like the talented performer he was, acted on them, his talent didn’t come out of practice, not in his case, at least, when, before her, he had been just with his late wife and… and… and…. Lorelai. 

He moaned, inhaling her scent, slurping all her sweetness, liking it away just to drink more of it whenever she rewarded his erotic efforts with fresh juices from her pussy; suddenly, though, two fingers took the place of his tongue, while he kissed his way up to her body, until he was a breath away fromher mouth. “I can assure you, Teresa, that this is something she didn’t get to experience… Lorelai and me had the most plain sex of ever . she had to ride me the whole time because I couldn’t perform otherwise. I stood still, letting her do what she had to do….tell me, Teresa, does it look like I’m doing such a thing right now?”

She shook her head, and her reward for her sincerity were two thrusting fingers and a kiss that tasted just like her…. she had often tasted herself on her won fingers, but doing so on his lips, on his tongue, it was mind-blowing.

As he had started kissing her, he stopped, and went back to his knees, his fingers now keeping her lips parted, open for his intrusion, his open lip massaged her engorged clit, while his tongue fucked her channel, slowly…. But for Lisbon it wasn’t enough. She grabbed an handful of curls, moaning like a professional slut in heat, and forced him to lift his eyes, and when he did as she was silently begging him to, he gasped against her very core, for he was witnessing the most pornographic scene he had ever witnessed in real life: Lisbon’s left hand was cupping and squeezing a breast, but the right one…. the other hand had pushed the right breast in her mouth, and she was alternating between licking and sucking the nipples.

His cock stirred once again back to life, and he pumped it, moving the taunt skin up and down, in time with the hard thrusts of his tongue in her, and the sight was… such a turn-on, that, climaxing, Lisbon threw her head back, arching like she was going to break in two, and with still her tit in her mouth, she crushed over the edge, thrusting her pussy into Jane’s face; the consultant between her legs was a beautiful sight, a sight that made her release all her juices into his hungry mouth; he slurped them greedily, moaning his approval and pumping his massive hard-on like a maniac…. He pumped, and pumped, and then pumped some more, his eyes on Lisbon, her cries of pleasure muffled by the tit in her mouth.

He shot his load in a milky arc, hitting her abdomen with glee and pride, still busy eating her like a starving man, and once again she went over the edge, crying out his surname time and time and time again. “Jane…. Jane… Jane…Jaaaaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” her now free tits were bouncing up and down, almost slapping her face in the process, such was their ardor. Yes, Jane thought: a home-made porn movie with them as the stars was definitely going to happen, if he could have his way… 

Jane, spent, collapsed on the ground, the lights of the car enlightening his limp cock, shiny with his juices and beautiful no matter what; panting, Lisbon couldn’t take her eyes off from it, already foretasting the next time it was going to be hers to play with. 

“I was right, your pussy is delicious. You have to tell me what you eat, I could have it as well, to improve the taste of my seed…”

With a finger in the juices, drying on her abdomen, and like a naughty girl, she greedily sucked it in her mouth, smiling, giggling. “Trust me, Mr. Cock’s taste is just perfect…”

“You know, Lisbon, I think I just thought of how setting in motion an excellent plan to catch the killer…”


	4. 4

_ “You know, Lisbon, I think I just thought of how setting in motion an excellent plan to catch the killer…” _

Couple of days later, case closed, late at night, she opened him the door of her apartment, dressed only with a knee long , burgundy, silky robe; she had been waiting for him, looking for his arrival, so, when he had approached, she didn’t give him time to ring the bell or knock at her door – she threw the door open and, grabbing him for the lapels, brought him in, savagely , erotically kissing his chin and neck as she did so. A bit like her, Jane had tried to speed things up a bit, even if, unlike Lisbon, dressed only with a robe, he had merely shed in his car jacket and vest, presenting himself to her with merely his shirt covering his chest. 

“Been missing me, uh?” She bit the freshly shaved chin, rubbing his erection, feeling him harden furthermore behind her palm, but she knew she couldn’t afford to end the game yet, so she stopped and moved to the living room, and, blinds and lights off, she turned on few candles, and giving him her back, she let the robe slid from her shoulders, remaining in the nude. 

“Oh, c’mon, I know we said that once a case is closed we can fuck, but you don’t even offer me tea? Or maybe wine? I wouldn’t mind some wine, to, you know, set the mood…”

She turned, annoyed, pouting at him, hands at her back, just like some naughty schoolgirl – uhm, role-play was among the things he was going to ask her to perform for him during their kinky encounter. “And risk a whiskey dick? Forget it, Jane! either your cock would not show up to play at all, or he would do too soon, and I think we already established that I’m boss when your cock is concerned….” She smiled at him, and indicated the loveseat at the center of the room, just a couple of steps away from them. “that’s yours. Make yourself comfortable.”

“and, may I ask, with comfortable, do you happen to mean naked?” he asked, amused, falling in the loveseat. She shook her head no. “then, does it mean that you are going to get me naked? Even if, now that I think about it, you don’t need me naked to provide me with one of yours great blow-jobs….” 

She once again shook her head no, but moved to seat on the armchair in front of him, calves on the armrest so that her legs were wide open for him, her sex in perfect display for him, so close, just inches apart from each other, so close he could smell her perfect scent, and a fake cock in some solid rubber, suddenly appeared in her hands. “Its’ heavenly, you know? my front flattened against the cold mirror, my hot breathing condensing on the surface, and I dart out my tongue to lick away the moisture….”

”yes…?” he asked, already amazed and lost in the myriads of sensations that seeing her like this caused, still, though, somehow in control, eyes glued to the cock Lisbon was skimming over the inside of her upper thigh with.

“you are pressed against me from behind, naked as well. You kiss me, bite my lobes, and I can feel it, against the small of my back, a smear of pre-cum… oh Jane, you are so hard… and huge!” she moaned, smiling, biting her lips, eyes locked with Jane, who was getting harder and harder by the second. 

“Andam I…. bigger than in your dreams?”

“Yes, yes! You are the most perfect cock I have ever had, that I have ever tasted!” she enthusiastically admitted, out of her breath, losing her cool, lost in the sensual memories of his fake cock playing with her, and of the real one, deep in her pussy, and coming down her throat. She giggled, remembering her own enthusiasm during their mating just days before. “your left hand goes to my breasts and your fingers pinch my nipples alternatively, until they are nice, hard pecks, so hard they should hurt, but it just sends shivers through my whole being, right to my throbbing clit……” her left hand abandoned the fake cock ad went to her own breast, slowly and methodically following her own words, the action of dream-Jane. “You have two fingers in my pussy, and you push with the whole heel of your hands against my clit; I come, and as I keeping clenching my convulsing core around your thrusting fingers, I wonder if you’ll fist me. I’d like that, you know? your hand is so big, so skilled… it has to be marvelous, having the whole of it inside my pussy…” 

Jane was almost panting out of his mind, and having mercy, she ordered him to shed his cloths, from shirt to pants, from socks to shoes; he gladly did it, hurrying, scared to lose the show, and Lisbon rewarded him with a giggle that made her tits bounce, glad for the dark spot on his briefs, just where the tip of his cock was, that told her he was already oozing pre-cum, wasting precious drops. She, she did it, with a gasp, eyes wide open, she penetrated herself with the cock. “You push me down and to keep balance I have to grab your biceps, scratching them with my nails. Your fingers fuck me, taking velocity and strength… you ask me to open my eyes and I do so, we look at each other through the mirror, and you tell me that I’m wet to my knees for you only. You leave pre-come all over my ass and legs, Jane…. oh, Jane, you are so hard… it must hurt…. Does it hurt, Jane?” she asked, looking at the enormous bulge in his briefs. 

“Yes, yes. Dammit, Teresa, it hurts so much….”he pants, hands running on his legs, grabbing his hairs to resist the urge to jerk off, to come into his own hands. 

“I want you to take them off. I want to see your cock, your huge cock, so hard and big it almost touches your stomach as you grind into my rear while you finger-fuck me….” he did as she told him, because she had told him she was boss when his cock was concerned, his cock was hers and hers only, and he did it slowly, not to increase her arousal, but scared that with just a bit more of friction he could come into his pants, wasting all the seed he was saving for her; his cock was exactly like she remembered it, she noticed amused, big, proud, shiny, so big it was touching his stomach, the most beautiful cock she had ever had, her favorite toy in the whole world. She kept pinching her already hard nipples, kept pleasuring herself with the fake cock, all the while panting, her eyes always glued to Jane’s real cock as she penetrated herself to the hilt, buckling against the toy as she quickly moved it in and out, carefully to always touch her over-sensitive areas, her clit that was already going to explode. “you fuck me from behind, harsh and quick, you slam into me, your balls hit my ass every time you enter in me to the hilt, and every time you do so, you hit your thrusting fingers with your cock… it’s so good, having you fucking me from both sides…..it makes me come again and again and again…” she looked at him, she was a victim of orgasm like her fictional counterpart, her tits bouncing, almost slapping against her own face as her sheath constricted around the toy. “I want you to jerk off, Jane, but you have to look at me, and come only when I’ll tell you so…”

“Yes!” he screamed gripping his cock, clenching his teeth. “yes, yes, you are my cock’s mistress!”he gripped his member even harder, and started to move the taunt skin up and down, up and down,hands sliding easily, lubed by the shiny and glistering pre-come.

“Oh, god, you go at it so wildly…you look like an animal in heat…. You keep fucking me even if my clenching core tries to keep you in…. and then…then you come….it’s so strong, that I feel like you are still screwingme even if you are not… you take a couple of steps back and release ma, and our juices…they are everywhere, running all over my body, my ass, my legs, on my feet..”

“Teresa, I need to come…” he plead, but she shook her head no, keeping fucking herself, harder and harder. 

“I spread it everywhere, and lick my hands clean, and the thought makes me come yet again…. I finger myself, lazily, but you steal my hand, and clean it with your tongue, sucking my fingers in your mouth. Do you like our combined juices, Jane? our combined fuck juices…. From my pussy, and from your cock… I like them you know? I wonder if you’ll use them to lube me…. to ass fuck me with that huge cock of yours….”

“Yes, yes….please, Teresa….”

“Come all over me, Jane…. hit my clenching core while I pleasure myself with a replica of your cock, my breast, my nipples hard for you and because of you, and my mouth… my mouth loves your cock, Jane….”

“Yes, yes… you are my beautiful cock-sucking angel…”

While she spoke, she arched her back, and screaming at top of her lugs, keeping fucking herself with the fake cock, she come; seeing her coming, hearing the words, he answered to her call, to her orders and instantly jets after jets of hot, balmy liquid hit her everywhere she had demanded them to, while he savagely pumped his cock for her.

He collapsed on the loveseat as he come down from his murdering high, and only then Lisbon abandoned her toy to run her fingers through the cream, often licking the stuff while she spread all over her body, especially her pussy. “Mmm…. I like spreading your come all over me, but there’s something I like even more…” 

She stood and joined him, doing her favorite thing, on her knees, she cleaned his cock putting her tongue at work; she pouted, disappointed, when she didn’t feel it stirring back to life under her ministrations, but it didn’t really mattered: they had all the night for round two, after all.

Cuddling each other to sleep under a warm blanket was just the cherry on top; she nuzzled his chin and kissed his neck, embracing him while he kissed her hair, tenderly rubbing her back with clear affection.

Yes, she could accept someone who cared about her, loved her, wanted her. especially if that man was Patrick Jane. 


End file.
